Violet's song
by Cathrinejennings2015
Summary: violet loves Izzy and Izzy loves her but they don't know how the other feels. its fluffy Izzyxoc song fiction


I do not own digimon or misty's song those belong some people in japan. I Only own violet who is my oc Setting: at the campsite from season two.  
Characters involved are Izzy my oc Violet tai matt jun and the newer generation of digidestioned

violet was standing near the stream she wanted to get away from the boys and jun she shuttered. she felt bad Matt and who ever she decided too stalk for the week she sighed there thoughts drifted to the real reason she decided to come on this camping trip in the first place Izzy She wanted to finally tell him how she felt about him. oh Izzy she sat on the cool ground she started to hum a slight tune as she looked up at the sky why can't I just tell him how I feel she thought. her humming soon turned into singing she didn't know where the word came from but to her they seemed to flow naturally and it felt so right as the words came out.

Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true

You look at me, I look away.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you  
.I practice all the things that I could say,  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day,  
But every time, I lose my nerve

I look at you, you look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start.  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you.

as she was singing she failed to notice that Jun Izzy Tai and Matt were standing behind her Matt Tai and Jun were shock that she had a beautiful singing voice hell they didn't even know that she sang at all but Izzy he stood there blushing  
he couldn't believe his ears. He never realized how much Violet liked him but he knew that he felt the same. he didn't understand how he couldn't see it before.

Why? Why do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you.

Matt Jun and Tai looked between the two teen the at each other they all nodded and slowly backed away deciding that it would be best to leave them alone Izzy looked at his friends and Matt mouthed and I told you so and Tai mouthed a go get her As Jun silently cooed at the two digidestend of knowledge and Peace. Izzy nodded and turned towards violet and silently approached her. not letting her know that he was there listening to every word she sang. He smiled at violet.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you.  
Just to say I love you...

Violet sighed and looked at the water I love you Izzy-kun I just I wish could tell you that she said softly. why can't I tell you I can fight evil digimon but I can't even tell Izzy how I feel how stupid can i get she said to herself. Izzy gave her a vary amused look then he decided to make his presence known you not stupid violet.  
Violet jumped up and turned around to see Izzy standing there. violet tensed up h..h..how long have you been standing there she asked nervously Izzy stepped closer to violet long enough to know that you have a beautiful singing voice he told her. you heard all of that Violet asked looking at the ground. More or less Izzy said calmly. Oh I'm sorry violet said turning away from him. Izzy shook his head at the girl he sighed then went behind her and wrapped his arms around her he whispered in her ear Don't be sorry it's ok Violet I'm not mad at you. violet stiffened up when she felt the arms wrap around her a chill went up she spine when she felt Izzy's breath in her ear. your not mad at me she asked. no I'm not in fact I'm glad that I know because he turned her around so she was facing him and pulled her close I feel the same way about you. Violets eyes widened and she was going to say something but she was cut off by Izzy's lips covering her own. Shocked violet didn't move but she soon melted into the kiss. She wrapped he arms around Izzy's neck and Izzy's arms were wrapped around her waist tightly. They broke the kiss so they could take was breath. Izzy put his head on violets. As her head rested on his chest. What does this make us Izzy-kun violet asked him? Izzy chuckled it makes us what ever you want it violet-chan. just know that i love you.

done wow that took three pages oh well read and review


End file.
